Two Girls, One Dog and a Whole Mess of Mysteries
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Ta-da-da-da! Velma and Scrappy team up with Marcy Fleach to solve mysteries over summer break. Scrappy is almost an adult dog now and Velma finds his company to be nice. The gang is off on their own adventures and Marcy needs to get away from Crystal Cove and Coolsville, what better way than a road trip? Unfortunately someone has other plans.


_**The idea for this came from a banter between my brother and myself. Velma's almost ALWAYS the one to solve the mysteries. As for Scrappy-Doo, he wasn't a villain; he's just a bit annoying. We also came up with the idea that Crystal Cove is actually a subdivision of Coolsville. The Great Lakes do connect with the ocean, so it works. Scooby-Doo and all related characters are property of Hanna-Barbera and Warner Brothers.**_

Twenty- year old Velma Dinkley stopped at the gas station on her way back to Crystal Cove, a sub-division of Coolsville. She glanced at the dog in her front seat.

"Last chance to stretch your legs Scrappy," She said to the lanky Great Dane.

"Ta-da, Puppy Power!" Scrappy-Doo said as he leapt out of the orange Volkswagen Rabbit.

Velma sighed and pushed her dark brown hair back, "You know you aren't a Puppy any more, Scrappy."

The young dog smirked , "I'm considered a puppy until I'm a year old."

"That's in two weeks," Velma pointed out.

"So why are we going back to Crystal Cove?" Scrappy asked.

"Marcy Fleach just got out of college for the summer and I promised to pick her up for a sightseeing trip," Velma replied, she still wore an orange and red motif; orange short sleeved shirt, a pair of red stained blue jeans and a pair of orange high topped converse.

"What about your sister?" Scrappy inquired as the pair headed into the store.

"Mom and Dad are taking her down to Banning Junction for the summer," Velma replied, picking out a couple of drinks and snacks.

"I see.." Scrappy became silent.

"What's wrong Scrappy?" Velma inquired looking over at the dog.

"I just guessed that I would be hanging out with Uncle Scooby this summer," Scrappy admitted.

"Scooby's never liked being dragged into mysteries or scary encounters. You know this," Velma said gently.

"I know.." Scrappy tilted his head slightly and grinned.

"What?" Velma asked.

"At least you don't have to worry about me eating all the Scooby Snacks," Scrappy replied.

"You hardly even like Scooby Snacks," Velma pointed out.

"Fair point," Scrappy conceded.

About four hours later Velma was pulling into the familiar streets of Crystal Cove. She passed by Sheriff Bronson Stone and Mayor Alice Nettles, and their kids. She drove pass Crystal Cove high school towards the old amusement park, where Marcy lived. She pulled to a stop outside Marcy's house, to her surprise Marcy was waiting outside.

"Hey Marcy," Velma greeted as she stepped out of her car.

"Hey Velma," Marcy greeted with a smile.

"Aren't you going to stop by your folks place?" Scrappy asked as he exited the car.

"You brought Scooby with you?" Marcy asked surprised.

"Nah, this is Scrappy, Scooby's nephew," Velma replied.

"That would explain the lack of r's in his speech," Marcy noted.

Velma nodded, "All dogs in Scrappy's family can talk. As far as I know, Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Dum's speech are the most difficult to decipher. By the way, are you ready to head out?"(1)

Marcy grimaced and glanced back at her house before nodding.

"Problems?" Scrappy noted.

"You don't want to know," Marcy replied as she placed her bags in the trunk of Velma's car.

Velma's expression softened slightly, she knew what probably had occurred.

"Do you want to stop by my folk's place before we head out?" Velma asked.

"Sure….Maybe we should spend the night before heading out," Marcy suggested.

"Very well," Velma conceded, as she noted the sun was beginning to set.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Marcy, Velma, and Scrappy were sitting at the Dinkley family table, eating breakfast the next morning. Velma's high school aged, younger sister, Madelyn, was looking at Scrappy and Marcy. Velma sighed as she poked at her pancakes. Scrappy blinked, not used to someone staring at him, Marcy, on the other hand was used to this, just continued with her science notes for her next semester at college.

"So what about the rest of your friends Velma?" Angie Dinkley asked her elder daughter.

"I don't know what Fred and Daphne are up to, but Shaggy and Scooby have the Mystery Machine and doing something for his Uncle," Velma replied.

"Are you two still dating?" Madelyn blurted out.

Velma flushed bright red, "Maddie!"

Marcy looked up from her notes and Scrappy's brow puckered.

"Madelyn, don't antagonize you sister," Angie warned.

"But come on, Mom, they were dating last time she visited," Madelyn pointed out.

"Can we please change the subject?" Velma groaned, really not wanting to go into the subject matter.

"What time are we heading out?" Scrappy asked.

"In an hour or so….Sound good to you Marcy?" Velma replied, looking over at the other college aged woman.

Marcy looked up from her notes and nodded.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Four hours later found the trio in a town being terrorized by a vicious river monster. Velma sighed inwardly, Marcy looked mildly amused and Scrappy, being his usual energetic self, was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Can we help them Velma? Can we?" Scrappy asked.

Velma glanced at Marcy whom nodded.

"I'm up for helping them," Marcy said.

Velma nodded, "All right then, we have a monster to stop."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Unbeknownst to the girls or Scrappy someone was watching them.

"Solving mysteries again Velma? Let's see how this plays out without the others," a shadowy figure murmured as they watched the screens.

 _ **A/EN: So does anyone care to hazard a guess as to who our mystery figure is? I would like to point out that this fiction mixes a lot of the incarnations of the show.**_


End file.
